Sigrun
} |name = Sigrun |image = Sigrun.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Dwarf |class = Rogue |specialization = Legionnaire Scout |voice = Natalia Cigliuti |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Sigrun is a casteless female dwarf rogue who is a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn in the Deep Roads with other members of the Legion, but is the last survivor of her group. She is a recruitable companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Involvement Sigrun is first encountered fleeing from some darkspawn at Knotwood Hills, during the Last of the Legion. Once the initial battle is over, she realizes that she doesn't want to run any more; she wants to fight the darkspawn who are responsible for slaughtering her group in the Deep Roads. Sigrun also suspects that the darkspawn are breeding an army at the old, abandoned dwarven fortress of Kal'Hirol. If so, she's going to do something about it. After the broodmothers are dealt with she can join the Grey Wardens, by completing the quest Sigrun's Joining. If the Sigrun is in the party when they are in City of Amaranthine, she may encounter an old friend. This triggers her companion quest, Sigrun's Roguish Past. In this quest, the Warden can help her resolve her feelings. Epilogue * With the Mother dead, Sigrun seems to lose her purpose. She withdraws from her friends in the Order and speaks to them less each day. One morning, Sigrun is simply absent, her bed made and her trunk emptied. A young recruit who has been up in the night says she left for her Calling. * If the Warden defends Amaranthine, Sigrun was the one to lead the battle against the Darkspawn during the attack on Vigil's Keep with another army at her back. Once again, she and a legion faced the Darkspawn with no hope of survival. This time she did not run. * If the Warden doesn't recruit Sigrun among the Grey Wardens, Sigrun leaves Kal'Hirol for the Deep Roads, to fulfil her duty as a Legionnaire of the Dead. Many years later, a group of Grey Wardens battling in the roads recounted of a perky little dwarf fighting alone and mumbling of her death. * If the Warden completed her Companion Quest and then says that he/she *doesn't want to lose a friend* after the battle at Vigil's Keep, then Sigrun will stay with the Warden, sometimes leaving him/her, joking about her death, but always coming back. * Although Sigrun seemed intent on leaving for her Calling, departing for the Deep Roads to finish what she started in Kal'Hirol, the Warden-Commander had a knack for finding important and absolutely urgent things to occupy the dwarf. And so Sigrun delayed her long walk into the darkness for several decades, even though she never stopped cracking jokes about needing to throw herself at death. * If the Warden spared the Architect and did not do any of her quests (joining, companion quest) she will end up opposing the commander and vanishes into the Deep Roads where she will find her death, this time not running away from it. }} Quests Gifts }} Initial statistics Class: Rogue Specialization: Legionnaire Scout Gear Sigrun specific gear Initial gear Plot skills As you befriend Sigrun and gain her approval, she will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where dialogue may be initiated with Sigrun. On the PC, it may sometimes be hard to find the correct spot to do so; make sure to press "tab" and rotate the camera if the relevant trigger is not possible to select. * Kal'Hirol: cliff by the entrance of the Thaig. * City of Amaranthine: The table of the weaponsmith in the market district. * Wending Wood: Tree near the bandit camp, at the beginning of the area. * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room: A book in the bookcase behind Sigrun. Quotes * "We are warriors, already dead to our people." * "The darkspawn have changed, they're smart now." * "Ugh! Fail!" - When someone fails to pick a lock * "That...that ghoul there! He has my weapon! That thieving little... nug-snuggler!" * "I guess I'm still alive! Funny how that keeps happening!" After combat * "What's meeting with a darkspawn like? "Hello, I'm a darkspawn, would you like some tea?" After defeating the Broodmothers in Kal'Hirol * "Time to celebrate!" After combat * "This one's a Neverran romance ~~ pretty spicy too, from the looks of it. What's an 'Antivan Milk Sandwich'? Oh! I see. Uh, I'll just put that back." Examining a book in Vigil's Keep * "Isn't perspective wonderful? You'd think people who are so tall would have more of it." * "I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..." Bugs * If she is given the Soap on a Rope, Toy Chariot, Snowglobe or Potted Plant as a gift shortly after meeting her, her approval may increase by +100. However, she does not gain any skills boost and no further approval increases are possible, even when presented with a Spyglass as part of a conversation sequence in Vigil's Keep. This is not necessarily a frequent bug. * Gained 95 approval rating for dropping the Kal'Hirol prisoner (Steafan) into the lava after convincing him to hand over his loot. If players already have 100 approval with Sigrun, killing Steafan will lead to losing approval . * Gained 100 approval upon looking at the gems by the dwarven merchant in Amaranthine. This is not necessarily a frequent bug. * Picking up the Law and Order quest, either for the smugglers or the guards, before completing Sigrun's loyalty quest will cause the dwarf who triggers her quest in Amaranthine to disappear entirely. There are also reports that this can happen if she is given any gifts before triggering the quest. A way to fix this is to do neither of these things before triggering her quest, which occurs when walking past the dwarf to the right after passing through the gates of Amaranthine; otherwise, her personal quest is permanently unavailable. This bug can be corrected with this unofficial fix : http://social.bioware.com/project/3129/&v=comments#details * Another possible bug happens if the player recruits Sigrun after completing the events at the Blackmarsh; she will thus be unable to partake in The Joining and become a Grey Warden. On the other hand, it is possible to have Sigrun take "The Joining" and become a Grey Warden BEFORE completing the Kal'Hirol quest in which the gameplayer invites Sigrun to become a Grey Warden. In this event, going through the dialogue successfully completes the quest based on Sigrun already having become a Grey Warden. * Sometimes, upon offering Sigrun a place in the Wardens her approval will automatically jump to 100 but will still be considered "neutral by the game" and no inspired skills will be gained. * Another +100 approval bug. Returning to the Vigil before completing Kal'Hirol then looking at the books can lead to +100 approval. * In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, the Blight Orfans and Chantry Board quests known to alter their approval should only be commenced after recruiting that character. If, for example, "From the living wood", a quest that normally gives -1 approval to Velanna, is completed before actually recruiting her, it will cause the +100 approval bug. The same is true of the quests for the Blight Orfans. If quests are completed that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them. Trivia * In the old Norse poems Helgakviða Hundingsbana I, and Helgakviða Hundingsbana II, Sigrún is the name of a Valkyrie. In the story, she fell in love with a man, Helgi Hundingsbane, but since she was promised to another prince, Helgi went to the prince's kingdom and killed him and everyone he encountered. Sigrún's brother Dagr, feeling obliged to avenge the killings, kills Helgi. Sigrún put a curse on Dagr so that he would have to live like a beast in the forest, then dies of sorrow. Both she and Helgi were reborn, Sigrún as Kara the Valkyrie and Helgi as Helgi Haddingjaskati. * After rescuing Sigrun, she complains about a broken rib. When she joins your party she will be afflicted with the injury "Broken Bone", giving penalties to dexterity (easily fixed with a Lesser Injury Kit). * If The Warden is imported from Dragon Age: Origins, and the origins is that of dwarf commoner, Sigrun will know and be in awe of you and would ask you to sign her helmet as a joke. Gallery File:Sigrun-01.jpg File:Sigrun-02.jpg File:Sigrun-03.jpg File:Sigrun-04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dwarves Category:Rogues Category:Legion of the Dead Category:Companions